The New Boy, Jacob Black
by xxKenzieCheerxx
Summary: What happens when Jacob Black starts going to Renesmee Cullen's high school? Drama, lust, and gossip of course! Rated M for future chapters, potty-mouths, and possible lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story. So be nice and REVIEW.**

_What happens when Jacob Black starts going to Renesmee Cullen's high school?_

_Drama, lust, and gossip of course! Rated M+ for future chapters, potty-mouths, and possible lemons!_

RPOV:

**Name: **Renesmee Cullen.

**Date: **1/5/09

**Subject: **Algebra

**Hour: **2nd

This is the paper that I've been staring at for almost 30 minutes. I hate algebra.

I hate school. And I hate my freaking stupid teacher Mr. Gaylord… Who the heck has a name like that?! And who in Jesus name wears a PURPLE suit. I think my eyes are bleeding just from looking at it! No joke.

It's the day back from Christmas break and that means your whole schedule changes, super. And that also means I'm stuck behind the new kid, Jacob Black.

Everyone has been talking about him, well about he is known for banging fifteen girls in just one semester… He's supposed to be a huge player. But I'm not going to let him get to me. They have also been saying how hot he is, and I must agree… He is pretty cute. That shaggy black hair, those deep, dark eyes, that perfect toned and tan skin, his... His…

Oh. My. God. I sound like one of those overly-obsessive girls.

Am I falling for Jacob black? I can't be. I mean, I've never even spoken to him.

_*bell rings signaling the end of class*_

"Thank God. I though I was going to throw up!" Said Alice.

"Why? Are you sick, sweetie?!" Rosalie asked like the paranoid girl she is.

"I'm pretty sure her only reason to feel nauseous is because of Mr. Gayfuck's- I mean Gay_lord's_ outfit." I replied as the girls laughed in unison.

"Renesmee." "Hey you, girl!"

"Did you hear that?" I asked, dumbfounded. I turned around to see a very good looking Jacob Black sprinting towards me, a little too fast for our close proximity…

BAM. He runs into me at top speed, flailing us to the ground. I hear a sharp crack as I hit the ground and I swear internally.

"Holy shit. Are you okay?" "You took a pretty nasty fall!" Jacob says while he, Alice, and Rosalie help me up. Even while I feel like I broke my back I realize that his voice is like velvet. Caressing me tenderly.

"I can't feel my back, but other than that I'm just fucking peachy!" I yelled at him, despite my relatively peaceful thoughts.

"Listen. Renesmee, right? I'm so sorry about that. It's just that, well."

"Spit it out, already! I'm late for lunch!" I replied fiercely.

"It's just that you left your algebra book on your desk. And I figured that you might need this for all of our homework tonight…" Jacob trailed of. Trying to play the innocent card, I see. Even though I knew what he was doing, I felt bad for yelling at him.

No, Renesmee. Don't! You know what a huge player he is!

But, I still got lost in those gorgeous eyes.

"Thanks so much, Jacob. I really appreciate it. I would have been so lost without this tonight" I replied with a small grin.

"Not a problem. But, how's your back? Do you need me to take you to the nurse's office?" he said with the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen.

And honestly, I forgot that I hurt my back. Instead the pain was replaced with a tingling sensation in my lower abdomen. Jacob and I just stared at each other for a solid minute… That is until I heard Alice giggle while Rosalie cleared her throat obnoxiously loud.

"Well, I better go. I don't want to be late for lunch" I said lamely.

"Yeah. Right. See you later, then?" He replied. And I could have sworn I heard a bit of huskiness in his voice. Maybe I _am_ going mental.

"Let's go then, girls." Alice replied in her whimsical voice.

I opened my algebra book to the front page and found a yellow sticky-note that read:

"Nessie, here's your textbook. And here's my number… Plus you need to make up to me for my chivalrous act. Have a great day, beautiful.

-Jacob.

(552)-622-5225

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cliffhanger!!!!! Sorry, guys. So, I don't think I like it, and I don't think it's any good. So let's just say this is a one-shot unless I get reviews from you all telling me how much you love (or hate) it. Like I said, this is my first story, so be nice. And I didn't really give it a lot of thought. And incase your wondering Jacob's number is just typing out "Jacob Black" on a cell phone. And Alice and Rosalie are Renesmee's best friends incase you got confused… The rest of the Cullen clan will be in the story later on if I continue. So yeah. Review if you want moreeeee.(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey everybody! Thanks to my lovely reviews and subscribers I have decided to continue the story! I would like to thank gotsaboothang, Appearance Deceived, ExXxJ, winterlover888, and Officials3xcs3xc for being my first ever reviewers. Thanks a million. Oh, and you all asked if they are vampires/werewolves in this story... No, they are not. I decided this was better as all human. Well, I'll shut up now so you can read...**

**ENJOY!**

**JPOV:**

After algebra I decided to skip the rest of the day... I needed time to think. And a cold shower.

"Yo, Jake", shouted my best friend Seth, followed by Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Leah. `the new posse`.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I replied, faking a smile. Could Nessie truly have that big of an effect on me when I barely knew her?

"Ditching. Wanna join, bro?" said Embry with an excited grin... He was the good one of the group, he had never ditched before.

"Nahh, I feel kind of sick. I think I'm just going to go home, guys." I lied.

A "kay" was said in unison by the group.

We said our goodbyes and I set off towards my motorcycle. I took time to admire the beautiful day as my mind was flushing out anything that wasn't Renesmee. I know that people think I'm a player. The bad boy. That was the image I had to uphold. Sure, I had been around, but I wasn't a player. I was just looking for that _one special person._

I wanted- no needed- Nessie to trust me. I needed her to be that _one_ girl who could make me happy. And I know she is. She just doesn't know it yet. I mean, we are both popular, I made out with her friend Rosalie yesterday after school, so maybe I could pull some strings.

God, I sound like such an annoying, overly obsessed boy. I bet she doesn't even have feelings for me.

**RPOV:**

Jake was all I could think about for the rest of the day. But we only have spoken once.

I bet he doesn't even have feelings for me. I took Rosalie home after school and the topic of Jacob instantly got brought up.

"So, Ness. That Jacob boy. He's pretty hot." said Rose.

"I guess. I haven't really noticed", I lied.

"So you don't have feelings for him?" She asked hopefully.

"None at all." I lied again... I hate lying. It makes me sick to my stomach. Especially when I'm lying to my best friend in the entire universe- Rosalie.

"Okay, then. So you won't get made that I made out with him yesterday?" she asked again.

I thought my stomach literally fell out. I dropped her out without another word. On my way home I noticed that it was starting to rain. I pulled into my driveway and ran for the front door.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

I forgot my damn key. Shit.

I hit the door with all the energy I had left in me until finally my mom heard it.

"Ness?! What in the world?!" my mom, Bella asked.

"I forgot the key." I said disgruntled.

"Oh, alright sweetie. Your father should be home soon..." mom said.

"Great." I muttered.

"Anything wrong, Ness?"

"Nothing at all! Just tired" I said while I plastered on that fake smile that I've used so many times before and trudged upstairs to my room.

I put on my pajamas and fell onto my bed. Exhausted.

I heard a faint knock on my window, I looked at my bedside clock and it read `2:45A.M.`

"What the hell?" I muttered, half asleep.

What I saw down there on my lawn, throwing rocks at my window at 2:45 A.M. was none other than THE Jacob Black.

Alright, dollfaces. You review. I write. That's how it works. If I don't get at least 5 for this chapter, I will not write. Even if it takes a year to get 5 reviews, I will wait. Tell me whatcha think, ight? Love you!Click that little green button and type as much as your little heart desires.(:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello dearies. Thank you so incredibly much for all the amazing and uplifting reviews… They are the only things keeping me writing. And as for the question "how does he know where she lives?" my answer is this: he's Jacob Black, he knows everything. But my imagination tells me since he was going to "pull a few strings from Rosalie" she told him how to get there.**

**ENJOY!**

**JPOV:**

What the hell was I doing? First I ask _Rosalie, _the girl who I am in love with, yeah, it's her best friend. The one that I made out with two days ago. Yup, that's her.

I'm an asshole.

But, the next thing I know, I'm driving to Renesmee's house. Oh God. This is a bad idea.

Holy crap. It's 2:40A.M. She's obviously in bed, dumb ass. But I can't stop myself from going to her house. It intrigued me; I'm not going to lie.

As soon as I'm there I decide to chuck pebbles at her window- well, at least what I _hoped_ was her window. Rose told me it was the one with the bay window on the second story.

But she could be lying. But we're cool, now. She knows the feelings I have for Nessie. I don't think she would jeopardize that.

After about five minutes I see movement from her window.

_Oh Jesus, help me._

Renesmee peers out of her window and I see her mouth from the word "shit". Which makes me chuckle uncontrollably. This girl is great.

**RPOV:**

Okay, so I probably look like shit. I've been asleep for like, five hours. But oh well. He can look good enough for the both of us.

Before I even realize what I'm doing, I start to climb out of my two-story window.

"Catch me", I whisper.

As soon as I fall I get the urge to scream, but I contain it… I wouldn't want my parents to hear.

"Oomph" we both say as he catches me- sort of. And we both tumble to the ground, with me straddling him.

_Oh God._

"Well hello to you too, Ness." He says with his voice full of huskiness. Even though I should probably move, I stay put. I don't want to move, and because of the fact that his hands have made a snare around my waist.

"What do you want, Jacob?"

"We need to talk Ness", he replies. His eyes filled with a saddened hope.

"About what?" I ask; My voice barely above a whisper.

"About us. Even though we haven't know each other for very long, I feel like I've known you forever. You make me feel complete. I've never felt like this before. People say I'm a player, I'm not, Ness. I'm not. But that's the image I've always had to uphold, I don't want it anymore, Renesmee. All I want is you. All of you, forever. _Just you._ And, if you don't feel the same way then I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you until the day I die. I love you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

I could not resist him anymore. That's the moment I gave into Jacob Black.

I couldn't think of any thing to say that he didn't already say, so I kissed him. I kissed him first and slowly. He didn't move because of shock, but after he eventually got his bearings, he kissed me back with the most gentle of all kisses.

He slid his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course I opened my mouth right away, too caught up in the moment to realize I was still straddling him, grinding him.

**JPOV:  
**

Renesmee actually felt the same way! I felt like a little school-girl, for butterflies started to fly around in my stomach.

She started grinding my growing erection. God, it felt so good.

But I had to stop things. Me. I can't, I won't let us go this far just yet. We aren't even dating.

"Nessie, darling. Please." I asked, warily.

"Mmm?" was her response.

"Renesmee", I pushed her off gently.

"Ness, I can't let us get this far. Not now." I said just as gently.

"Why not, Jacob?" she asked, caught up in lust.

"We aren't even dating yet, we are on your front lawn, I want this to be special. There are lots of reasons." I replied.

"Your right, I just, I just love you so much." She said, saddened.

It killed me to see her sad. It felt like someone was cutting out my heart.

"Renesmee, will you be my girlfriend? I would be the happiest guy alive." I asked, shyly.

"Of course, Jacob!" she exclaimed, like she didn't already know she had me wrapped around her little finger.

After about three for four minutes of me just holding her close, peppering kisses on her face I decided she should go to bed. We had school in the morning.

"Go to bed, Ness. I'll pick you up before school", but it came out sounding more like a question.

"Alright, Jake. Goodnight, heart" she replied, her voice full of devotion.

"Night, Ness. I love you, princess." I said, feeling like a pedophile.

But apparently she didn't think so, for she ran and jumped into my arm to give me one last kiss before she climbed up the vine.

God, she really was Rapunzel.

**Alright people. You know the drill. I need at least 5 before the next chappie.**

**This was my longest one yet, be proud. Oh, and is it too soon for them to already be this into each other and dating and such. Let me know. I do plan to slow things down between them but I just wanted to get the "question" out of the way.**

**Click that pretty green button and type away your feelings.(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello darlings! Alright, so I got those five reviews (I think I got more than that), so here is the next chapter. I would like to thank my "review crew" and my kind of- sort of beta/ awesome friend, Erica. I believe she is going to write a story so I'll have more info about that later, too. Oh, and I got a twitter, so check that out. It's ****.com/ibekenzie**** so add me.**

**Okay, so now the real reason you clicked this:**

**ENJOY!**

**RPOV:**

Oh god. Last night was the best night of my live.

The images of Jacob and I on the grass in each others arms, so perfectly vivid in my mind.

I got ready in a complete daze, not even caring what I threw on.

I looked at my clock, realizing Jacob should be here by now.

Shit, I cursed internally.

I looked out my window, and instead of seeing Jake's black 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit, nor his motor cycle, I see my silver BMW.

Where the hell is he? I'll be late for school!

Not that he would care about him being late.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, I look at the clock again. 7:58 A.M.

Crap. I can't wait any longer. So I hop in my car and gun it to school.

I arrive within three minutes of the bell ringing. Jake, I'm going to kill you.

Luckily, Mr. Lewis wasn't in class yet so I quickly run over to the only seat that's so conveniently right in front of Jacob's.

This should be interesting.

As the bell rings I lean over to whisper into Rosalie's ear

"Big news, alert Alice. I'll tell you in free period," I say in a hushed, yet urgent voice.

I didn't have time to see her facial expression because I had to act like I was working on something as Mr. Lewis walked in.

"Good morning, class. Please get out your textbooks and turn to page 183 and once you are done with the chapter, please answer the questions on page 200." Mr. Lewis said in a cheery voice.

Groans were issued from various students in the classroom; everyone knew that Mr. Lewis' questions were way too difficult for 11th graders. Well, anyone besides Einstein's, really.

Ten minutes into my reading a tap on my shoulder broke my concentration.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I hissed under my breath.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" he asked, totally unnoticing my irritation.

"No. All I have is a pen," I whispered.

"You have a pencil in your hand, Ness," he said. He voice like velvet.

"I'm using it!" I said, getting a "shush" from Mr. Lewis,

God, does Jake do everything wrong?

"Please, Ness. I make too many mistakes," he replied playfully.

"Yeah, I've noticed!" I reply.

"What's your deal? I haven't done anything to you," he said, hurt.

Was he joking? He completely forgot to pick me up after he confessed his love for me just a few hours before.

"You forgot to pick me up this morning!"

"Nessie, what are you talking about? I was never supposed to pick you up," he said dumbfounded.

"Yes! You were! You told me you were going to last night, outside my house!" I said heatedly.

"Renesmee? I never went to your house last night. I have no clue where you live." Jake said, flustered.

Oh dear Jesus. It was a dream. How could it possibly… No. It was too real.

But I mean, I guess it would have to be. I tend to do that a lot, not know if my dreams were real or not…

I did that once when I was nine and I went to school the next day telling everyone that Santa came to my house even though it was April… I just thought he had come early.

"Ness?" Jacob shook my shoulder slightly.

"Oh, never mind. Nothing. Here, you can use my pencil," as I said it, I could feel my cheeks grow red.

I finished my assignment as quickly as I could and asked if I could go to the restroom.

I didn't return for the rest of the period.

I felt ashamed. Embarrassed, and even disappointed.

**JPOV:**

What the hell. I was never at Nessie's house, nor did I tell her I would pick her up today.

I would have done it in a heartbeat if she actually _asked_ me.

God, that girl is mental.

_*bell rings*_

**A/N: Cliffhanger, muahahaha HA! So, that's all for now. Oh, and I decided to change up the whole situation into a dream because a bunch of you thought it was too early, which I agree. I whipped that one out WAY too fast.**

**Click that green button and type away. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, people. I just realized that I never have said this and I really need to:**

"**Stephenie Meyer owns it, I, sadly, do not. All I own is how they act in THIS fic and the ideas non-related to the Twilight Saga, etc." Mhm, there you go.**

**ENJOY:**

**RPOV:**

Sitting on the school bathroom floor crying is not a fun thing to do.

I don't recommend it.

How could I be so stupid?

As a new batch of tears rolled slowly down my cheeks I heard the bathroom door open.

Frightened, I try to stop my tears and crawl into a stall so the stranger wouldn't see me.

Unfortunately, I forgot that bad things turn into worse and the girl starts… _Laughing?_

What cold-hearted snake would _laugh_ at someone obviously having a breakdown in the bathroom_?_

My best friend Alice would, of course.

"Nessie Cullen, get off this unsanitary floor this second," chimed Alice.

"I'm not in the mood, Alice".

Apparently, not noticing the extent of my tears until now, she gasps and gives the greatest best friend hug I have ever received.

Even though I always considered Rosalie my _best_ friend and Alice the second, things have kind of changed.

I feel that I always have to be happy around Rose all the time, to _try_ to be worthy of her friendship.

But with Alice, I could let it all out and she didn't even care if I threw a lamp at her in the process. Then afterwards she would just laugh about it and make me laugh with her. That's just how Alice was. She knew how to please _everyone_.

"Want to tell me what's wrong, Ness?" she asked cautiously.

"No." I whimpered pathetically.

She just hugged me, sitting there on the bathroom floor with me for Lord knows how long.

"Alice. I want to tell you now. I need to tell someone," I finally said, voice hoarse from crying.

And then I told her. I told her everything that happened just mere hours before.

When I was done, she didn't say anything, didn't move a muscle besides the hand that had been patting my back this whole time.

After what seemed like forever she finally said "Well, Renesmee. I guess you've got a _little_ more than a silly crush on your hands." She giggled.

"Help me, Alice"

"I can't make the decision for you," she murmured.

"Will you at least tell me what _you_ would do, then?" I asked, hopeful.

"Hmm." She debated. "Well, I don't see any harm in that." She replied

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You literally saved my life!" I squealed, so thankful that it was Alice who walked into the bathroom instead of Rosalie.

All she did was laugh her whimsical laugh and ask "So, you wanted to know what I would do, right?"

"Obviously"

"Well, I would make him _want_ you. Flirt a little. And a little teasing never killed anybody either." She said, with a glint in her eye, warning me that she would get involved in this as well.

"So devious, Alice," I said, giggling.

"What can I say? I'm just _that_ good." She said, smiling.

"Come on, Ness. We've got a lot of work to do," she added. Leading us out of the restrooms and towards the parking lot.

"What about school?" I asked, shocked that _Alice _would skip classes.

"Like I said, we've got a lot of work to do."

**Okay people. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things weren't so awesome for Ness but they are sure to get better soon! **

**Question of the day: What would you say if Jacob left a note in YOUR algebra book that he left Nessie? Answer in a review so myself and everyone else can compare. **

**Review, you know you want to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright it's been a while, I know, I know. But have no fear… I DO NOT disappoint.**

**Renesmee**

As Alice and I walking through her front door a pumpkin scent hit me.

"Mmm, I love the smell of your house, Alice", I said, inhaling deeply.

She merely nodded, deep in thought.

"Oh no, what are you going to do to me?" I asked, feigning fright

"Makeover, Plucking, Waxing, _Attitude adjustment_", she said, voice dripping in sarcasm at the last words.

Even though she may be small, Alice scares the living shit out of me.

I mean _waxing_, really?

"Well, lets get to it then," she said, dragging my me behind her up her colossal stairway.

When we arrived at her "princess" bedroom I immediately plopped myself into her king-sized black-and-white Victorian style bed.

"Careful, Rosmerta just made it," said Alice.

And as soon as she said that Alice's very skinny, very beautiful maid, Rosmerta appeared from her large bathroom carrying a mop and muttering with her heavy Spanish accent "That's right, you tell her Alice."

Rosmerta and I have a very fun relationship.

Even though she's Alice's maid, I've known her since I was three years old.

So you could say she's more like an extended family member to Alice than an actually maid.

As quick as a flash Alice whips out her tweezers and pushed me back-down onto her bed and begins to pluck away.

"Alice, there is _nothing_ wrong with my eyebrows!" I said, offended.

"Puh-lease, it looks like Brooke Shields and Penelope Cruz's eyebrows threw up on you".

"Harsh Alice, harsh."

After hours of plucking, _waxing_, and a head-to-toe makeover I had to say I looked stunning.

My glossy auburn hair was silkier than ever (and also a bit longer than ever thanks to Alice's extensions).

My side-swept bangs now in perfect condition.

My porcelain skin was perfection, and my full lips were glossed with pale lip gloss, and my big, brown eyes really popped with the taupe eye shadow and black eyeliner.

But most of all, I felt confident.

I felt confident, and not just because I was wearing holy skinny jeans, gray Ugg boots, a deep purple tank top with small embroidery.

But confident because of what was in my heart- in my head.

Jacob.

I cannot wait to see what he thinks of my new self.

Alice must have thought I looked pretty good too because when I was done changing she wolf-whistled at me and said, "Damn, girl. You look hot. Jakey-Poo will be all over you".

As I could feel myself blushing, I severely hoped it was true.

**Five reviews before the next chappie!**

**(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**[I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.]**

**Alright I'd like to thank my entire "review crew" for all their support. This one is for you guys.**

**ENJOY!**

_Alice must have thought I looked pretty good too because when I was done changing she wolf-whistled at me and said, "Damn, girl. You look hot. Jakey-Poo will be all over you." As I could feel myself blushing, I severely hoped it was true._

**Renesmee:**

I woke up extra early so I could get a primped for Jake.

I flung open my closet and instead of grabbing my favorite pair of old jeans, I picked out a nice little sun dress- courtesy of Alice Cullen.

Did I mention Alice also took me shopping yesterday during our "make over time"?

And I had to admit, the sundress _was_ pretty.

It was a cotton-white material with red and brown flowers, two-fingered straps and a small white belt attached.

Oh, and I kind of left out the detail that it was from Dolce and Gabbana.

I nearly chocked when I saw the price, $250.00 for a sundress?

Even though Alice bought it for me, it still made my skin crawl just thinking about it.

Even though my parents have always been wealthy, I've always been a saver.

After I put on the sundress, yellow gladiators, and makeup, I ran a brush through my gorgeous auburn curls.

I didn't have time for breakfast, even though I woke up an hour earlier than normal, so I kissed the top of my father's head, and my mother's cheek when I saw them at the dinner table and left without a word.

I dug around in my over-sized purse for a few minutes until I finally found my keys to my black BMW.

I unlocked the door and plopped in, turning on the radio.

My favorite radio station was already programmed in, and when I heard Justin Bieber's song, "One Less Lonely Girl" come on; I turned it up and starting to sing along.

Even though that kid was like, fifteen, he was pretty darn cute.

So here I was, on my way to school jamming out to a fifteen year old's song.

"Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February, Not one of them spent with you.

How many dinner dates, set dinner plates And he didn't even touch his food?

How many torn photographs are you taping back?

Tell me that you couldn't see an open door-"

As I was singing to my whole part of the song my Blackberry vibrated.

A text from Rose: Ness, get to school ASAP. As I am typing I see Jacob looking extremely cute in his football jersey. Wink wink.

I had to "LOL" at that one. Even if I haven't spent a lot of time with Rosalie lately, she is always the one to give me a good laugh.

A few minutes later I parked by car so conveniently next to Jacob's.

I checked myself in the mirror and hopped out of the car.

As I walked towards Rose and Alice I felt eyes on me.

When I turned my head slightly I realized that they were Jake's.

He left the guy he was talked to- was his name Seth?

As started to walk behind me, I could hear the crunch his shoes made on the asphalt of the parking lot.

I reached Alice and Rosalie without turning back, but once he got up to us he was hard to ignore.

His deep brown eyes were still on me when I turned to face him.

And damn, Rosalie was right.

He _did_ look good. His football jersey hung off of him in just the right places, and his arm sleeves were tight due to his amazingly muscular arms.

He was also wearing baggy jeans and cleats.

His luscious chocolate brown hair was in a very sexy- yet messy- disarray.

"Hello, Renesmee", said Jacob.

"Hi there, how are you, Jacob?" I said in what I hoped was a mysterious voice.

"Oh, I'm awesome. But I was just wondering if you were going to be at the game tonight", he asked in a very confident voice.

I pretended to think about it before saying, "Depends. Why do you ask"?

"Well, if you do come, I hope you'd be cheering for me."

"So what? Am I like your good luck charm, now?" I asked, my breath catching a little in my throat.

"I guess you could say that", he replied, winking.

"I definitely wouldn't want you to lose the game on behalf of me".

"Of course not, that'd be _awful_" he said, in mock horror.

I had to chuckle a little at the look on his face when he said that.

"Well then, of course I will be there", I said in a breathless voice.

God, I couldn't believe the effect this boy had on me.

"Great" was all he said before walking into the school.

But not before he tried to quickly sweep his eyes down my body.

Oh, but I totally noticed.

I also noticed the butterflies I got in my stomach as he walked away.

"So are you actually going to go to the game?" asked Alice.

"Obviously", I said, trying to fake indifference.

"Oh, you are _so_ pumped!" squealed Rosalie.

"Oh my God, we totally have to help you pick out an outfit for the game", Alice exclaimed practically peeing her pants.

- - - - - -

I could hardly concentrate throughout the day, and finally at lunch I scanned the crowded lunchroom for Him.

I finally spotted him at the table that the "populars" sit at.

So obviously I would be sitting there too.

After I got my lunch- well if you call a banana, lemon yogurt, and a Pepsi lunch- and headed over towards the table.

I was about to sit down in between Alice and Erica when Jake waved a hand signaling me to join him.

"Go", hissed Alice and Erica simultaneously.

I heard their nervous giggles as I walked away from them and took a seat right next to Jacob.

"Hey, Ness", he said casually, picking up his pizza and taking a bite.

"Hi."

He and I, Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam, and Seth all conversed easily throughout lunch, chatting and laughing at our own perverted jokes.

After we were done eating Jake grabbed my tray and threw everything away for me.

I could feel heat spread up to my cheeks and they felt like red-hot flames when he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the hard lunch bench.

"Where are we going?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, I was thinking if you wanted to we could go on a walk", he said, shyly.

"Oh, yeah, sounds good."

We walked out the double doors and both ignored the glances and finger pointing we got as we walked out hand-in-hand.

We strolled in silence until we got to the old oak tree on the freshly trimmed lawn of La Push High.

We plopped down on the grass and sat in comfortable silence till he said, "So, the reason I brought you out here is because I wanted to spend some time alone with you."

"If that's okay", he added quickly, seeing my alarmed expression.

"Yeah, that's totally fine" I said, recovering.

"Nessie, I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but…" he paused.

"But what?" I asked.

"… But, I want us to be good friends. So, that's why I brought you out here today".

Friends. The word stung through my chest like ice. Even though we've only known each other for a matter of months, it seemed like years.

"That sounds great", I said, a little hurt.

We chatted for the rest of the day, learning anything and everything there was to know about each other. Ignoring the bells signaling the start and end of classes.

As the final bell rang signaling the end of the day he walked me to my car, yet again hand-in-hand.

"It was very nice talking to you, _Renesmee Carlie Cullen._"

For some reason he found my full name extremely amusing.

Well two could play at that game…

"Likewise, _Jacob Ephraim Black._"

He growled when I whipped out his loathed middle name.

We laughed for a solid minute until he finally said "See you tonight, good luck charm" and walked away.

**Alright, I'm amazing, I know. You don't have to tell me. Actually, do. And tell me in a review.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET.**

**Woohoo. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer still does.**

**Enjoy!**

_We laughed for a solid minute until he finally said "See you tonight, good luck charm" and walked away._

**Renesmee:**

I watched Jake walk away, eyes lingering on this backside, until someone shook me out of my concentration.

"Renesmee, where were you?!" shouted Rosalie, full of worry. With little Alice right behind her.

I suddenly felt guilty for skipping class.

"Jacob and I, we uh, skipped".

A look that clearly stated "what the hell" was plastered all over their faces.

"Listen, can we just talk about it in the car? You guys need to help me get ready for tonight," I said, trying to calm them.

They agreed and as we drove back to my house I told them every detail about what happened.

Even about the part where he wants us to be "great friends".

"What a douche", Rosalie said thoughtfully.

"He's not a douche! He just wants us to be friends, is all", I said.

Rosalie and Alice exchanged looks.

Clearly thinking he was a douche.

We pulled into my driveway, walked up the sidewalk and steps to my front porch, and unlocked the door.

"My parents shouldn't be home till late. I'll be gone and back before they are home."

"Good thing, too" said Alice, climbing the stairs to my room, Rose and I close on her heels.

As we arrived to my room I instantly flung myself un-lady like onto my bed.

For a good fifteen minutes Rosalie and Alice looked through my wardrobe- disapproving of a few articles of clothing Alice did not throw out during the "makeover".

I dozed off into a slumber and awoke; due to the fact Rose was shaking me with Alice squealing in my ear.

"Jesus, what?" I shouted, frightened.

"We picked out everything" chimed Alice.

"Fantastic", I mumbled.

Rose entered my walk in closet to walk out a few seconds later with _fashionable_ holy jeans, a white tank, and a maroon cardigan- the white and maroon to show school spirit.

They did my hair and makeup, and refused to let me so much as peek until they were finished.

In the end I had on the original outfit with leather boots, my favorite cross necklace, a smoky eye, and a maroon headband with a bow on top of it.

I felt ready to do anything.

Even to flirt hugely with Jacob.

I had to prove to him that we could be more than "great friends".

Alice and Rose approved everything and gave me last minute tips that I've known since the third grade like, "don't be clingy", "don't cheer too loudly for him if he does something good", and "if he sucks, don't laugh. It will piss him off".

I nodded absently as we got into Alice's car.

We rode to the football field in silence except for Paramore's song "Fences" playing quietly.

We got out of my car a short ten minutes later and walked through the gates.

We got a lot of "Hey girls" but we hardly answered any of them except for Jacob's friend- Seth's.

He was out that game for writing "Get on Weight Watchers, Quil." in sharpie all over the locker room.

_I_ thought that it was hilarious, though Quil and Coach Maxton did not.

Alice, Rose, Seth, and I walked up the bleachers in the crisp fall air, taking our seats close to the football players.

I saw Jake throwing the football around with Paul, warming up I guess.

The game went on without a flaw and we were up 23 to 8.

When Jacob scored his fifth touchdown I stood up and yelled, getting a victory dance out of him.

After the game was over- we won of course- and we all ran out onto the field to congratulate the team.

I guess Jacob spotted me before I saw him, because he ran full speed towards me.

But instead of knocking me over like he had before on numerous occasions, he picked me up and spun me around as if I was as light as a feather.

Caught up in the post-game excitement, I wrapped my legs around his waist before I could stop myself, and he held me, cheering.

We started laughing when Paul, Seth, and Jared dumped the huge Gatorade bucket on us, and soon, everyone- well, the football players, Alice and Rosalie (we were the only ones left) joined in.

I looked deep into his eyes, feeling as if I could see into his soul.

I knew he was doing the same to me, but I couldn't tell what he saw in them.

We were just inches apart, our breathing erratic, our adrenaline pumping, soaking wet from Gatorade.

As soon as I thought he was leaning in for the kiss, he gently set me down.

My smile faded almost instantly.

And as if he could sense my disappointment, he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Come with me, I'll get you some dry clothes".

I nodded, feeling electric currents throughout my body as he had my hand in his, leading me away from the crowd.

He started smiling for no apparent reason.

His smile turned into a light chuckle, and soon his chuckle turned into a hysterical laugh.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's just that your white tank top got dyed red… And I can see your um", he stopped short.

"You can see my what?" I asked, still totally confused.

"You're um, bra".

"Oh shit". I said, remembering my white tank top and my black and red polka dot and lace bra.

Then, for a reason that I can't even explain, I started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh, my… God… I'm… such a… Idiot" I said between giggles.

"It's totally cool", Jacob said while looking through my top, down at the lingerie-ish bra.

"Stop looking at it!" I squealed, slapping him playfully on the arm.

We started laughing again as we walked through the locker room door, now empty.

I sat down on one of the many benches while he opened what I assumed to be his locker.

A few seconds later he reappeared with a pair of jeans for him, and an oversized soccer tee shirt.

He knelt down at my feet and I automatically held my arms above my head.

He looked shocked, and then slowly, he grabbed the bottom of my tank top, and pulled it gently over my head, revealing my wet bra.

He didn't say anything, but a small smile formed on his gorgeous lips.

He took my arms and stood me up, facing him.

I grabbed the oversized tee and handed it to him, and when I did, I got a strange feeling that everything was in slow motion, and pulled the shirt over my head.

"Thanks," I said, voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded, shaking a bit.

Now he sat down on the bench and waited.

I knew what I had to do, but I was so nervous that it took all I had just to face him.

I zipped the zipper of his football pants and he stood up so I could pull them down.

He stepped out of them, waiting. Taunting.

I gave him a sexy smile and then put my complete focus on putting his jeans on for him, biting my lip in concentration.

After I was done I just stood there unsure of what to do next.

He stood there too, then without warning, pulled me in a warm embrace.

But he didn't return the same liking affection I did in the hug, instead he held me like he would a girl that he was really good friends with.

It crushed my heart into even smaller pieces.

After a minute or so, I let go, grabbed my moist tank top, and- with all of my willpower- walked out the door.

Leaving Jacob alone in the abandoned locker room.

I walked to where Alice parked a few hours before, Rose and Alice both in there, and they started the car without any questions.

I guess my face told them that I did not want to talk whatsoever, and they knew better by now not to push it.

As my forehead was pressed against the window, I had only one thought running through my head. Jacob Black _would_ fall for me.

* * *

**Alright, I really hope you guys like this one… I worked extremely hard on it! 5 reviews before the next chapter! AND tell me what you think should happen next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, not me… Although I wouldn't mind if I did.**

**ENJOY!**

_As my forehead was pressed against the window, I had only one thought running through my head. Jacob Black __would__ fall for me._

**Renesmee:**

"I know, grandma. But you don't know what he's like" I said defensively, curling up on my grandparents bed.

My parents were out of town for two and they wanted me to stay at Granny Esme and Grandpa Carlisle's house for the first couple of days.

"I may not know the boy personally, but all boys are the same, Nessie", said Grandma.

"If you undressed in front of the boy then he's got to have feelings for you", granddad added from the bathroom.

I blushed furiously and then said, "Pops, you know Jacob, right? You worked with his dad, Billy I think".

"Billy Black is one of my oldest and dearest friends", said Carlisle. "Shame he already retired from the hospital".

My grandparents and I curled up on their bed for the rest of the day, only getting up to get snacks and put in the next "I Love Lucy" DVD.

------

A week after my parents had been gone I was back at home, planning to stay the last seven, joyous, parent-free days alone.

Oh, and did I mention that it was finally SUMMER BREAK?!

I'm so pumped for this!

------

I rolled on the other side of my bed and automatically checked my phone for any texts.

I had two, one from Rosalie telling me about this party at her beach house.

The second text from Alice, telling me the exact same thing as the first, and that they would pick me up today at 11 o'clock.

I checked the time and I had about \two hours to kill before they came.

I showered in a daze, and finally after pulling my hair up in a messy bun, I finally started to come to.

I yanked on my very sexy, very deep blue bikini on and then threw on a pair of light wash denim shorts and a yellow off-the-shoulder top.

I grabbed a beach tote along with a towel, sun screen and tanning lotion, my aviators, flip flops, and another change of clothes.

I ran down the stairs taking two at a time and practically shoved Fruit Loops down my throat.

I heard a car horn and hurriedly put my dishes in the sink- leaving them forgotten until I got back later tonight.

I double checked to make sure everything was turned off and locked.

"Shit", I cursed under my breath, running back up the stairs to grab my wallet and cell.

The car horn blared again, "I'm coming skanks, I'm coming", I hollered as I locked the front door behind me.

"Took you long enough", said Alice, teasingly.

"It took her like, three minutes, chill", Rose said calmly.

Rosalie and I cat-napped in the back seat, while Alice and all of our bags sat up front.

When I awoke I saw the sun high overhead, as if it were promising to give us all skin cancer by just looking at it.

After a thirty minute drive we were there and as we were unloading everything Alice said daintily, "Oh, Renesmee. You know how a lot of people are coming… Well Jake's one of them".

Apparently they were waiting for me to get angry because they looked really relieved when I started smiling like I had just won the lottery.

A short hour later, and everyone was here.

A while later we ran out of lemonade, so I decided to be the "Good Samaritan" that I am and make some more.

I was diligently stirring the lemonade mix when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Oh, hey", said Jacob, stopping in his tracks.

I smiled cheerfully, "hey, it's great to see you".

"Need some help?" he asked, obviously referring to the big lump of… Stuff, commonly known as lemonade.

"Please".

I was suddenly very thankful that Jake was here.

He dumped everything out and started over.

I tried to pay attention to what he was doing but I was just too focused on _him_.

All I remembered was that he put water in it.

He grabbed my hand and made it clasp the stirring spoon, his hand atop mine.

"Now, all you do is just stir this around", he said chuckling.

"This is _way_ too complicating!!" I said.

He then, slowly, spun me around to face him.

"Ness, I think I made a mistake."

"The lemonades fine", I said confused.

"Not the lemonade, about you". He said his face solemn.

"How?" I breathed voice barely above a whisper.

"I think I like you, more than a friend. More than I should. I like you too much for either of own good".

My brain didn't want to process any of this information, any of his words, but my heart sure did. My heart started thumping erratically, head spinning.

"Ness?" he asked.

"Jake…" my voice caught in my throat. "Jake", I tired again, "I like you too. A lot." I said, words dripping with sincerity.

He smiled, "I mean, we can take things as fast or as slow as you want. I just want you to be mine".

I blushed as he set me up on the marble countertop, feeling much like a five year old.

"Renesmee _Carlie_ Cullen, will you be my girlfriend? I want you for reasons that _I_ can't even explain… What do you say?"

My heart was now pounding so loud that I had no doubt that Jake could hear it.

I also had no doubt in my mind about _him_- Jacob. Jacob, that one who I've grown close to these past few months.

Jacob.

_My Jacob._

"Of course I will", I said, blushing even more.

Sometime during the course of this conversation I hopped off the countertop and I immediately hopped back on and wound my fingers through his gorgeous locks.

Before I knew what was happening I was kissing Jake.

Then I was _really_ kissing Jake.

"Renesmee", he groaned in my mouth.

I knew what he wanted, and I knew that he knew he wouldn't get it.

I shook my head but kept on exploring his mouth, tasting him on my tongue.

"Ness", he groaned again.

"We can't" I hissed.

He pulled away, pouting.

"Jacob Black, I was not done kissing you yet"!

Now it was my turn to pout.

"Come on, Ness. There are probably some very thirsty teenagers out there needing some lemonade", he winked as he helped me off the countertop.

I grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and headed outside, still a little upset that we weren't still in the kitchen. I had lost all interest of partying thanks to Jacob.

As we walked out into the lawn people were eyeing our hands- now entwined- quite closely.

"Look who's coming", Jake whispered in my ear.

I looked in front of me and saw Rosalie and Alice strutting over towards us.

"Hello, you two", Alice said slyly.

"Not now, Alice", Jake groaned.

"No, no. Of course not", she said.

I suddenly got the feeling they knew something I did not.

A slow song came on and Jake pulled me onto the designated "dance area".

He wrapped his arms around my hips and I snaked mine over his shoulders, into his choppy hair.

And we literally danced until the sun came down.

"Okay everybody, time to leave before my parents find out", said Rosalie as the crowd dispersed.

"Um, Ness, actually there won't be enough room for you to ride back with us", said Alice, apologetic.

Under that convincing worry-some expression, I knew that Rose and Alice had set this up; very well knowing that Jacob would gentlemanly offer me a ride.

Right on cue Jake cut it, "Renesmee can just ride with me… If you want, Ness".

"Of course, yeah that'd be great", I said, a mix of the disbelief that my two best friends would do something so devious, and excitement of the aspect of riding home with Jacob, bubble inside of me.

We said our goodbyes as he took my hand in his and led me to his car.

He first opened the door for me then went around to his own side and hopped in. I immediately smelt the soothing smell of his leather seats, and also with a slight whiff of his cologne.

I leaned my head on his shoulder to get a better smell of him without being obvious.

He smelt like a mixture of things. A mix of the best cologne in the word, and outside.

I must have fallen asleep because I only awoke when I realized Jacob was carrying me into my entryway, with my keys in hand, flicking on lights as he did.

As he laid me on my bed I meant to tell him "thank you" but my body literally felt drained of anything and everything in it.

I smiled slightly as he kissed my forehead and whispered, "I'll stay here tonight. On the chair, of course."

I tried to tell him just to crawl in with me, but I finally was lost, a million miles away in the thick fog of my brain, fast asleep.

* * *

**okay, 5 reviews before next chappie! hope y'all liked it!**


	10. Update:

**Hey everyone! I know that I haven't posted in quite a while I've just been super busy. Please know that I haven't forgotten about my amazing reviewers out there and I'll be posting very soon (like sometime this week soon). Thanks for being so awesome and for having so much patience with my slow updating.**

**Love,**

**xxKenzieCheerxx **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so glad I got such positive feedback on chapter 9! I didn't know how you would feel about them dating, so I'm happy y'all approve. Also I'm sorry I've been gone so long… Can you say major writers block?**

**ENJOY!**

**Renesmee:**

As I awoke the next morning, events of last night began to flood back into my head.

Rosalie's beach party, riding home with Jacob, Jacob asking me to be his girlfriend.

_Jacob asking me to be his girlfriend._

The mere thought of that made my stomach flutter.

"Mmm", Jacob moaned, still incoherent.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Ness", he said, yawning hugely. "Renesmee, hey there, hunny" he continued, pulling me into his arms in the chair he had been sleeping on.

I snuggled into his neck, memorizing his delicious scent.

"How did you sleep"?

"I slept great, what about you? Was the chair okay?" I asked.

"It wouldn't have been if I hadn't known you were sleeping beside me", he said slyly.

I had to laugh at that.

Jacob, _my Jacob_, was too sweet.

"Are you hungry, hunny?" he asked.

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking that? I mean, it is _my_ house", I said pleasantly.

"Well, I'll fix breakfast. Just tell me where everything is", said Jacob with a smile that made my heart melt.

I nodded and with that he pulled me off my bed and towed me downstairs.

We walked down my stairs, hand in hand until he suddenly stopped getting ready to go down the last flight of stairs.

"Renesmee", he murmured as he backed me up against the wall.

I was about to reply but he pushed his lips against mine with the best of all kisses.

Kissing Jacob was like floating on a cloud, a strong, sexy cloud that supported my weight when my knees began to give out on me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wound his into a snare around my waist.

He suddenly pulled away and looked at me with a bright and boyish spark in his eyes, "Let's make waffles!"

I giggled at his childness as we bounded down the stairs.

We sat together on the counter, and as I ate, he played with a strand of my hair.

He helped me clean up and he then said, "Oh shit. Hey Ness, I have to go. My dad didn't know I was going to be gone all night and he'll wake up before long. And if I'm not home when he wakes up he'll kill me", he rushed to explain.

"Oh, okay. That's fine, Jake. Go on. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, definitely babe. I'll call you", said Jacob.

He gave me a quick peck and walked out the door, grabbing his keys on the way out.

Even though I should be happy I couldn't shake a nagging thought in the back of my head that was telling me that I was so incredibly wrong.

I shook my head, trying to clear it.

Worst of all there was nothing I had planned to do today.

Nothing I could do to get my mind off of Jacob.

I walked around my house, picking up random articles of clothing that I've had lying around all week, forgetting to put in the dirty clothes hamper.

With my parents gone my laundry was piling up fast. Sure, I've done laundry before, but did I want to do it, no.

After several minutes of debating I decided to give an attempt at laundry. I picked up all the white clothes that would fit in the washing machine and stuffed them in their.

After they were done I put them in the dryer and put a load of jeans in.

_This isn't that hard, I don't know why parents always complain about it._

After I did some laundry I decided to put in some old movie.

Breakfast at Tiffany's or Casablanca… Something like that.

I've always been an old time movie fanatic- they were the best. I guess I get that from my grandma brain washing me to believe that movies from this decade are horrible.

About twenty minutes into watching "Singing In The Rain" I got a text from Jake.

**Jake:** Hey honey.

**Me: **Hey there, sweets. What's going on?

**Jake: **Nothing much, just over at Seth's. But I was just wondering if you wanted to go to this party on Saturday. It's going to be at Paul's…

**Me: **Of course! Sounds like it should be fun.

**Jake: **Awesome. I'll pick you up at 8… Well, I'm sure I'll talk/see you before then, though. Talk to you soon.

**Me: **Great. Bye. (;

Casablanca no longer held my attention- I was way too excited about the prospect of going to the party with Jacob.

I hit the speed dial number "4" and Alice answered on the first ring.

"Hello this is Alice, your best friend. State your emergency since that's the only thing you call me for at 2 o'clock in the afternoon."

I had to chuckle at that one, "Shut up, Alice. I called to ask if you would help me pick out an outfit to wear on Friday for Embry's party. I'm going with Jake".

"Obviously, darlin'. I already planned on it since Paul invited me to go with him about an hour ago."

"Alice your seriously the best" I squealed.

"I know! Text you later. Oh and I'm spending the night at your place… Parents are being harsh to the tenth degree. Something about how my grade dropped in algebra" she said with a slight chuckle.

"Alright, just give me a warning before you come barging into my house".

"Will do, buttercup."

After I hung up I turned off "Singing in The Rain" and trudged up my stairs to take a shower before Alice came over.

As the warm water cascaded over me I imagined everything that would happen at the party- just like a fairytale.

**Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think and give me any tips on about what you guys want to happen/read about next. 10 reviews before next chapter… Come on darlings, I know you can do it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back again for an awesome chappie- I hope. Sorry its taken so long I've just wanted this chapter to be perfect. PLUS, I am going to attempt to start writing a new story. I know, I know, why start another when it takes you ages to write this one? Because I want to! I own nothing Twilight OR Ghost Hunter related.. But I wouldn't mind if I did.**

**ENJOY!**

Renesmee POV:

I got out of the shower and hummed all the way to my bedroom- too happy to notice my best friend in the whole entire world was sprawled out across my bed.

"Holy shit, Alice!" I squealed, nearly dropping the towel that was covering my slightly damp, naked body.

"Pleasure to see you too, Ness" she said, unrefined as ever.

"I'm putting my clothes on- don't look if your shy" I warned.

"Ness, we took baths together until fifth grade- I've seen you naked many times" she chuckled.

"Whatever. Just thought you deserved a fair warning", I shrugged as I walked over to my closet, dropping the towel.

Alice hummed quietly while she waited on me, texting.

I thumbed through my closet carefully- wanting to find a cute outfit. I looked over at Alice to get an idea on what she was wearing… Miss You skinny jeans in size zero and a red lacey tank top.

Finally after a long debate I chose destroyed light wash shorts and a slouchy tee shirt from Victoria's Secret and flopped onto my bed next to Alice.

"Well that took you long enough", she retorted.

"Shut up", I chuckled. "So what's up with Paul asking you to go to the party with him"?

"Oh, I don't know. We're friends" Alice said primly.

Yeah, friends my ass.

After endless hours of watching Ghost Hunters, gossip, and manicures Alice finally went home.

I love that girl but man, does her voice get old.

I decided to clean up the house a bit since Alice and I totally trashed it.

As soon as I finished vacuuming there was a knock at my door.

I peeked out of the door from behind my couch as sneakily as possible- just to make sure there wasn't a psychopathic murderer on my front porch. But who I saw standing out there was no where close a murderer. Psychopath, yes. Murderer no.

"Jacob!" I squealed as I opened the door for him.

"Hey hunnie, what's up", he asked, while he picked me up and while I wrapped my legs around him.

I chose to ignore his question and kissed him all over his face in replace of my response.

Apparently sometime while I was kissing him he moved us onto the couch… I _was_ quite occupied.

Of course, one thing lead to another and before I knew it he was lying on his back, shirtless, while I was straddling him.

He leaned up to kiss me, dragging his tongue along by bottom lip begging for entrance.

Of course after a few seconds I opened my mouth and invited him in.

While his lips were doing things that should be illegal, I felt his growing erection pressed up against my jeans.

I wanted it.

_Oh god. Should I? Ugh, I have to. I can't resist._

Before my head could tell me to stop, I grinded against him. And again. And again.

I knew he would stop things soon- he always did. So I decided 'hey- why not make this moment all it's worth' and grinded against him one more time before he delicately put his hand against my waist and pushed me back, panting.

"God dammit, Renesmee", he groaned.

"Sorry. I honestly couldn't help myself", I replied slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yes, because I am _so_ tempting" he said while pulled me on top of him.

"You are, actually", I replied, nuzzling into his chest.

After a few minutes I fell asleep to the sound of his now gentle, calm heartbeat.

I awoke from what seemed several hours later from a very good dream involving a very naughty Jacob Black. It ended just right I was org- wait. Where the fuck _is_ he?

"Mmm. Jake?" I called out, stretching out on the couch.

I rolled off the couch and felt something on my foot.

I looked down to see a small bright green sticky note that he must have gotten from my room.

'Ness, had to leave. Made plans with the guys. Didn't want to wake you- you looked too cute to disturb. Have a good night, princess. See you tomorrow when I pick you up for the party.'

I read the note as I trudged upstairs to my bedroom. After I finished reading I tacked the small paper to my picture holder- right next to the first note Jacob had ever given me.

**(A/N) Alright, so what did you guys think of this chapter? I know that it was kind of uneventful- this chapter was mainly just a filler till the party. Any suggestions?**

**OH, and does anyone remember what the first name Jacob gave Nessie said? If so, tell me in the review. 10 till next chappie.**


	13. Special Update:

**A/N: hey guys hate to ask this but… I really want to start another fanfic (continuing this one of course). I'm in between doing a Harry Potter story or a Ghost Hunters story. The only thing is, I'm leery to do a GH fic because there aren't very many out there. But I know eventually I will do one anyway. So, here's the deal… I want YOU (my awesome reviewers) to tell ME (your awesome writer) which to write. To make a good decision I will give you a short synopsis of what they would be about. So without further ado…**

**ENJOY!**

**Harry Potter fic:**

Alicia McGonagall (yes, Professor McGonagall's daughter) returns to Hogwarts after being sent to Beauxbatons for a year- even though she does not wish to return. Will she come back behaved or will she get in more trouble than before with her best mates- Fred and George Weasley?

(Action, fun, no romance, no lemons).

**Ghost Hunters fic:**

Former Victoria's Secret model, newest TAPS member, Autumn Hale joins the gang! Will she make it through her first investigation or will the paranormal be too much for her to handle? And maybe- just maybe, will a certain gorgeous, yet silly boy in certain gorgeous, silly hats win over her heart?

(Action, suspense, fun, love, potty mouths, and lemons).

**I really, really want to do Ghost Hunters, yet, I've had the HP idea for quite a while. Well, I guess I'll let you be the judge. The story with the most votes wins!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Who has seen Eclipse yet? I have! It was amazing… Definitely the best one yet. Well, obviously I sadly still do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to the pimpin' Stephenie Meyer. By the way, my amazing friend Courtney is helping me write this chapter. So, thanks Court for all your awesome support. Love you bitch!**

**Renesmee**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying-as-fuck alarm clock.

Damn you, effing Justin Bieber song. Damn you.

I rolled back over to try to finish my dream about breaking Jasper's arm.

As I finally started dreaming again something or someone shook me.

"Ugh, earthquake!" I yelled.

I heard chuckling as the shaking continued.

"Shit! Take cover," I continued to scream.

"Damn, Ness. It's me. There's no earthquake".

Hmm, that voice sounds oddly like my boyfriend's.

"Renesmee, wake the hell up, sweetheart", Jake said.

"Mmm, Jacob. I'm going to need you to remove your forceful hands from my shoulders, thanks", I replied, grouchily.

He did what I asked- kind of. And instead of removing them from my body completely he slid them down my body- resting at my waist.

"How's that?" he replied. I could almost _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"Well, it's an improvement," I shrugged.

He chuckled as he said, "You do realize that you have about an hour before the party, yeah"?

_Um, no!_

"Uh, not really, no. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we just stay here and I can go back to sleep", "Oh, and how the hell did you get in my house" I questioned.

"The back door was unlocked, goofball. You need to be more cautious, babe. I don't want you getting hurt" he said, protectively.

"Okay, okay. Want to make me something to eat, babe? I have to get ready".

"Do I _look_ like I cook", he retorted, mockingly.

"Ugh, Jacob Ephraim Black do it now," I pouted.

As the warm water cascaded down my back I hummed a random Ke$ha song that popped into my head.

Finally after I finished my shower I wrapped my hair in a towel and opened my shower curtain.

"Shit," I cursed. I hate it when I accidentally leave my towels on the counter. As soon as I started to wrap the towel around me I heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom door- assuming that he would just knock and tell me whatever food he "made" for me was ready.

But damn was I wrong.

The door flung open as I tried to step out onto the floor.

"Jake! Get out!" I yelled. As soon as I somewhat got my balance I slid on the sopping wet floor- towel now only covering me from hips down.

"Shit," Jacob yelled over my continuous shrieking, catching me before I crashed onto the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm half naked! Get _out!"_

"Renesmee, it's no big deal," he yelled over me, smiling.

"Jacob fucking Black," I hollered, wrapping the towel around me fully.

"What? I didn't do anything except for totally save you from busting your ass on the hardwood floor," he chuckled uncontrollably.

"Oh my god. You saw me naked," I said, embarrassed.

"It's totally cool… Did I ever tell you how _nice_ your body is?" he questioned slyly.

If I wasn't completely red before, it was nothing compared to now.

"You haven't, in fact," I mumbled.

"And if I may say so, your so… Perky," he smiled.

"Holy shit. Get out of this bathroom. Now," I shooed him out of the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Oh yeah, Ness. Your food's ready," he hollered through the door.

"Yeah thanks, _NOW _you tell me," I yelled.

After getting ready, I was trudging down the stairs, Dreading to see the look on Jacob's face.

And of course when I got down stairs, He had a huge smirk on his face. He seemed pleased by

The most embarrassing moment of my _life._

"Ugh. I hate you, Jacob Black." I groaned.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong, hunny bun," He smiled real big.

"Yeah, okay, sure," I said blushing a little pink at the memory of what happened just 20 minutes ago.

He chuckled, "Alright, Well if your done blaming me for something I didn't do, Would you like to go the party now?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I mumbled.

"So what now you don't want to go to the party? Ness, what's wrong?"

"You _seriously_ have to ask? You just violated me! But of course, You don't have a problem with that. You're a happy go fucking lucky!" I blushed as I complained.

"Oh Come on Nessie! It's not a big deal. I've seen _plenty _of girls naked before."

"Oh wow. You seriously know how to charm a girl Jake. That just makes me feel _awesome._ Thanks. You can just go to the party without me. Maybe see another girl naked while you're at it! Have fun."

Jake groaned, "Nessie, You should know what I meant….And besides….I liked _violating _YOU more than any other girl…." He trailed off, and I was shocked to see that I'd made him blush!

"I don't believe you, Jake, I bet all those girls you saw naked were way prettier than I am, and I betting all of your hoes weren't virgins like…uhmm…..me and I'm not ready to give that up yet, and if that's the only thing you want from me, then get your contact book and call up some of your old hoes because you aren't getting any from me." And with that I plopped down on the couch and buried my face in my arms, embarrassed that I had to admit that I was a virgin.

To Jacob.

_Jacob!_

All of a sudden Jake had his arms around me. One around my waist and one on the back of my neck, stroking my hair, "Ness….Wow…..I can't believe you think all I want is _sex_ from you….I thought you knew me better than that…Ness I don't _just_ want sex from you-all though that would be very nice-I actually want you…..ALL of you. And _just _ you. And no one else. Ever." He said, in his husky voice, that made me want to jump his bones-just to put it bluntly-.

"Oh, Jake…." I trailed off, reaching up to kiss him.

And then, feeling him kiss me back, I didn't know how I could ever doubt him again.

**Alright that's it people. Yet again thanks to my awesome friend, Courtney. 10 reviews until next chappie. Check out her profile at .com/cutiecourt for some awesome stories real soon. REVIEW, my slaves! (=**


	15. Chapter 14

**Alright guys. I have four requests for y'all.**

**One: Go follow me on twitter at ****.com/ibekenzie**

**Two: Go check out my friend Courtney's stories ****.net/u/2436161/**

**Three: Go check out my friend Erica's stories ****.net/u/2208979/**

**Four:**

**ENJOY!**

**Renesmee**

After a short convincing from Jacob we finally left for the party.

It all went by in a daze for me. I had lost all interest in partying thanks to my damn-to-delicious of a boyfriend.

Instead, I was _much_ more interested in a party of our own.

At that moment I realized that I _really_ wanted to lose my virginity to _Jacob_. And only Jacob. _He_ was my happy ending…

I was ready to tie myself to him in every possible way… And this was a huge step.

Jake and I were sitting at one end of the couch while at the other end Alice and Paul were way too busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

Ugh. I looked over at them with a feeling of disgust- mostly because of their vomit-inducing PDA but I was guessing my more than slight alcohol consumption was starting to make me nauseous.

"Take me home" I whispered into Jacobs ear.

"Drive you home? No", he said with a grin. When he saw my scowl he breezily added, "_Take _you home… Yes".

And with that we walked out the front door and for once in our lives we drew no one's attention.

The ride back to his house was short and sweet.

By the time we got into his living room I was already out of my skirt.

"Do you love me?" I asked while he gently laid me down on the couch.

"More than anything" Jacob replied. I couple see the honesty in his eyes.

"As he hovered over me- careful to not rest all of his weight on me- he kissed the spot on my neck that he had newly discovered, receiving a moan from me.

"I want you. Now" I said, out of breath.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. I watched him intently as he took off the remainder of my clothes, and I his. I instantly became self-concious in only my underwear. As if he could read my mind he leaned down and whispered into my ear "Your beautiful" then kissing it before kissing his favorite spot on my neck, then my lips.

I pulled him closer to me, wanting to feel every part of him against me. I then slowly stroked him threw his boxers. I've never thought I'd be doing this. But in this moment everything just felt so… Right. I felt invincible. I felt safe, and well, and above all, I felt _happy_.

"Renesmee, you're teasing me," he moaned against my warm flesh.

"A little teasing never hurt anybody" I smirked.

"Oh really?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh no. What did I get myself into?" I asked, actually a little bit anxious. I stroked his member again, trying to weasel my way out of whatever he had planned for me.

Sadly it didn't work this time.

He slowly-incredibly and painfully slowly- trailed his hand up from the side of my thigh to my hip until his warm hands were lightly caressing my underwear. He glanced at me for approval, and when I nodded he slowly slipped them down my leg.

He gently slipped in one finger where- God knew- I've never had any boy go before. Then before I knew it he was pumping three of his fingers in and out of me, earning a groan from me each time.

I was close, I could _feel_ it. As soon as I was about to finally orgasm for the first time in my life he pulled out his fingers.

"Jacob" I hissed. "You forgot something" I blushed.

"Oh, you mean… Here?" he questioned, hitting the most pleasurably spot in my body.

Boy, I wanted him. He knew it too.

"Jacob, please. This is _torture_. I want you in me".

As I made my signature puppy face at him I knew he wouldn't be able to refuse.

I practically _ripped_ him out of his boxers. He then cocked an eyebrow at me.

What can I say? I'm pretty enthusiastic.

_Finally_.

He was finally going to be _mine, _just like I was going to be his. I've been waiting for this moment for almost a year.

Everything was so absolutely perfect.

As soon as he was about to thrust into me the front door creaked open, both of our heads snapped up.

Then, walking through the door was none other than Billy Black- Jake's father.

"Holy shit," yelled Billy.

"Holy shit" yelled Jake and I.

"What the _hell_ are you two think your doing?" Billy screeched.

"What do you think we're doing, playing dominos?" yelled Jake incredulously.

"Oh my, God" I muttered over and over to myself, though no one was listening to me.

"Well," Billy cleared his throat, "I'll step outside while you two… Rearrange yourselves" he said awkwardly.

"Oh my God. Please kill me. Now." I whispered, barely holding back tears.

I sniffled as Jacob pulled me to his bare chest and murmured "Baby, your overreacting. It's fine. When the times right we'll get our chance. I promise."

He rubbed circles with his knuckles on my back as I said, "I know that Jacob but, fine? This is _not_ fine, Jacob. What if my parents find out?"

"Dad won't tell them… He's cool".

"Jacob, no father can possibly be _that_ cool." God, how could Jacob be so damn carefree?

After Jake and I got "situated" Billy came back in. There was instantly an extremely awkward silence. Billy was the first to break it. "All I have to say this…" said Billy, sternly.

He paused to take a deep breath. When he opened his mouth to speak again I was practically shaking with worry. Jake noticed and wrapped his arm around my waist. "It's about damn time! I'm just sorry I interrupted you! Jake's been groveling about for weeks!" he said with a slight grin.

Jacob laughed his perky little ass off and pulled me closer while I blushed scarlet. "So, you mean to tell me that your not going to tell my parents?" I asked meekly.

"Hell no" smiled Billy as he walked out of the living room. "Hell no".

**10 reviews before the next chapter.**

**Tell me what you want to happen in the next one. Love you all! Your support (and Courtney's occasional death threats) is what keeps me writing!**

**My twitter- ****/ibekenzie**

**Court's fanfic- ****.net/u/2436161/**

**Erica's fanfic- ****.net/u/2208979/**


End file.
